


What If I'd Been the One?

by sbisque



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: My first 'The Rookie' fan video. This one all about Training Officer Tim Bradford. I love this show and I hope some of you out there will enjoy my video. If you do please show me some love and let me know.





	What If I'd Been the One?




End file.
